<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Brave Knight and Handsome Prince by reddiegays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486705">The Brave Knight and Handsome Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays'>reddiegays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Hanscom to the Rescue [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Richie Tozier, Bedtime Stories, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Roommates, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Uncle-Niece Relationship, angry declarations of love, eddie is his roommate but not for long, richie tells his niece self insert fanfic, rose hanscom hears some things she probably shouldn't...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie tells little Rose Hanscom a bedtime story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Hanscom to the Rescue [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Brave Knight and Handsome Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="post_content clearfix">
<p></p><div class="post_content_inner clearfix">
<p></p><div class="post_container">
<p></p><div class="post_body"><p>“And then the handsome prince and the brave knight had a few beers and went home. The End.”</p><p>Rose Hanscom looked up at her uncle Richie, somewhat disappointed. She was all tucked up in bed in his spare bedroom, kitted out especially for when she stayed over. Her little brow was furrowed as she peered at him, her fists clutching the duvet to her chin.</p><p>“That’s it?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he shrugged, tucking her in. Rose was going on for seven years old and he was still not used to having children around, “why?”</p><p>"They just killed a dragon, uncle Richie!” She said, wriggling into a sitting position; he’d been told about riling her up before bed but she loved his stories, “and the handsome prince nearly died…”</p><p>“Yeah I guess…” Richie replied, sitting at the end of Rose’s bed. He had a feeling he might be here for a while; she was much like her Mom.</p><p>“Why didn’t the brave knight tell prince Edward he loves him?”</p><p>“What!?” He leapt to his feet, dramatically clutching his heart. Rose giggled, pressing a hand to her mouth very cutely, “a lowly knight confess his undying love to the most beautiful and unavailable man? He’d laugh in his face!”</p><p>Rose was still giggling when she responded, clutching her favourite teddy bear, “the brave knight is an idiot. Prince Edward loves him, too.”</p><p>“Yeah, right,” Richie settled back onto the bed, this time on his stomach and facing Rose. When she nodded vigorously, her uncle just scoffed, “the prince and the knight are friends, they’ve been friends for years. They’ve got each other’s backs and they respect each other. But the prince doesn’t love the knight,” he shook his head and Rose rolled her eyes, wriggling back down against her pillow. Richie propped his head on his arm, “anyway, the prince has a princess, remember?”</p><p>“She wasn’t really a princess, though,” Rose said, rolling her eyes. Her passion was just one of the many reasons Richie loved her so much, “she lied to make the prince marry her! He didn’t want to marry her! He wants to marry the knight!”</p><p>Curious, Richie lifted his head to look at her properly, “okay, then, Little Miss Expert. What’s the deal?”</p><p>“The handsome prince laughs at all the knights dumb jokes,” Richie had half a mind to be offended; the knights jokes had been his original ideas. He nodded, encouraging her to continue, “he calls him an idiot all the time which really means ‘I love you’,” Richie chuckled, amazed how much Rose had taken in and really absorbed his story and the characters. If it hit a little close to home, she wasn’t to know. Rose looked thoughtful for a moment before she asked, “uncle Richie, how does the knight feel about the prince?”</p><p>“The knight adores the prince!” He declared as if there was no question about it; he was back to sitting up, his legs crossed, “he’s his bitch. He’ll do anything for him,” he noticed Rose staring at him, eyebrows raised and he rolled his eyes, “alright, smartass, yeah, he loves him.”</p><p>Rose smiled triumphantly, settling back into bed. She yawned, rubbing her eyes with her balled up fists, “I want them to be happy, uncle Richie.”</p><p>“They are, Rosey-Posey,” he kissed her forehead wetly, chuckling when she squirmed and wiped her forehead with her teddy bear. He switched off her nightlight, “uncle Eddie is getting home late tonight. You’ll see him in the morning.”</p><p>“Okay, uncle Richie,” Rose mumbled, already half asleep. She managed to open her eyes just long enough to say, “give him a cuddle for me.”</p><p>“Ain’t gonna say no to that,” he winked, quietly closing her door behind him.</p><p>When Eddie returned to their flat half an hour later, Richie was sprawled on the sofa watching some shitty Netflix drama. They greeted each other and Richie watched as Eddie went to the fridge, removing two beers. He handed one to Richie as he sat beside him.</p><p>“How was your day with Rose?”</p><p>“Yeah, it was okay,” he cracked open the beer, swigging it gratefully. He smirked teasingly, “we went to the play park,” he leaned close, speaking his next words slowly, “without any anti-bacterial hand lotion.”</p><p>“What the fuck, Richie?” Eddie almost jumped out of his seat in outrage, “do you know how fucking unclean those places are? Kids are gross, man, she’ll pick up all sorts of diseases…”</p><p>Richie was still laughing at Eddie’s outburst, wiping his eyes behind his glasses, “this is why I’m her favourite, dude,” Eddie shoved his shoulder, shaking his head as he settled down, just that little bit closer to Richie. The comedian watched him out of the corner of his eye, feigning checking his watch, “you’re back early, I thought you had a blind date.”</p><p>Eddie suddenly became very interested in his beer, “oh, um…he wasn’t my type.”</p><p>“How do you know? You barely-”</p><p>“I just know, alright?” Eddie snapped, avoiding looking at his roommate. He really didn’t want to do this right now, “can we drop it?”</p><p>“Okay, Mr. Touchy,” Richie said far too chirpily, propping his feet on the coffee table, “never mind, plenty more fish in the sea.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, maybe I don’t want anymore fish,” Eddie sighed, sinking into the sofa cushions to pout. He kicked Richie’s feet off of the coffee table, turning to him in frustration, “I only agreed to that stupid date because you told me to!”</p><p>Richie kicked him back, not quite as mad as Eddie was, “fuck you, I only told you to go on that date so I could get over you.”</p><p>“Maybe I don’t want you to get over me!”</p><p>Richie paused with the bottle at his mouth. Their eyes finally met and Eddie looked so desperate, Richie almost gave in. He could have everything he ever wanted but there was something still holding him back. He shook his head.</p><p>“You deserve better,” he gestured over Eddie from top to bottom and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes, “look at you, you’re perfect, you should-”</p><p>“Stop telling me what I want!” He shuffled closer, taking Richie’s face in his hands to force him to look him in the eyes, “I had five years of being told what to do, who I should be. I fucking love YOU, you idiot,” he could feel Richie crying now and he gently swiped his thumbs over his eyes, smiling softly at him, “I want you, not that guy I had a date with, not somebody or anybody else. You, fucking Trashmouth,” they both chuckled, pressing their foreheads together, “are the fucking love of my life.”</p><p>“I love you, too,” Richie managed in between sniffles. He leaned up to kiss Eddie slowly, pulling him closer until he was practically sitting in his lap. It was far from a great first kiss, all wet and slippery, but when you’re in love, it doesn’t really matter. Richie pulled away, running his hands over Eddie’s shirt, “so, what now?”</p><p>“I move into your room so you can fuck my brains out, idiot, what the fuck do you think?”</p><p>“Why does you insulting me turn me on so much?”</p><p>“Because you’re weird,” Eddie said with a smile, kissing him again; he’ll never get used to that, “you’re lucky I like you like that.”</p><p>Rose smiled and quietly shut her door, pleased the brave knight had finally gotten his handsome prince.</p></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>